1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system, an image forming apparatus, a post-processing apparatus, and a method of controlling the same, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an image forming system including an image forming apparatus which forms an image on a paper and a post-processing apparatus which performs a post-processing on a paper on which an image is formed by the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus and the post-processing apparatus perform an image forming processing and a post-processing, respectively, in accordance with set values of a variety of items related to the image forming processing and the post-processing.
Regarding this, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-023475 discloses a technique in which, when an image forming system stops operation, a user changes set values of a variety of items related to the image forming processing or the post-processing to adjust an output object. According to this technique, a user makes fine adjustments of set values of a variety of items to thereby obtain a more favorable output object.
Incidentally, in an image forming system, normally, a continuous output operation in which an linage forming apparatus continuously forms an image on a plurality of papers and a post-processing apparatus performs a post-processing on a paper is conducted. When a user checks a condition (a finished quality of the post-processing or an image quality) of an output object and finds a difference from a predetermined condition during the continuous output operation, the user first stops the continuous output operation of the image forming system. The user changes a set value of a related item, and then resumes the continuous output operation of the image forming system. In addition, the user-counts the number of output objects (waste papers) which have a difference from a predetermined condition and instructs the image forming system to re-output the counted number of output objects in order to make the image forming system re-output output objects.
However, a user's task of counting the number of output objects which have a difference from a predetermined condition and instructing re-output needs time and effort, which causes decrease in the productivity of the image forming system. For this reason, the productivity of the image forming system can be improved by reducing a user's task when the user finds an abnormality of an output object during the continuous output operation of the image forming system.